


December

by hedmarryhim



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, Innocent Louis, M/M, Pregnant Louis, They have a super cute baby boy that wants his mummy to give him a baby sister or brother, This is super cute I imagine this all the time, Top!Harry, Worker!Harry, bottom!Louis, cute!louis, florist!Louis, it's Christmas!, married, mpreg!louis, there's a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedmarryhim/pseuds/hedmarryhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic happens here, in December. </p><p>Or Louis is pregnant again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

“Honey, I’m home!” Harry comes home to a warm atmosphere and his house smells like cookies.

“In here Hazzy!” Louis giggles cutely as he lays down on the rocking chair with a bloated tummy full with his baby and only in Harry’s lavender jumper. He gently rubs it with so much love and feels his baby kicking a lot these days.

After that, Harry runs to their bedroom with a huge smile, of course it is involving his dimples. He can’t wait to see his beautiful husband and feel his baby.

“There you are my beautiful angel!” Harry cheers and kneels down in front of his very pregnant husband as he kisses his husband’s baby bump.

“I’m not going anywhere Hazzy.” Louis giggles again as he hides his face with the sleeves of Harry’s jumper. And Harry almost wants to die because his husband is really really cute and fluffy and of course so adorable in his lavender jumper.

“How are you sweetheart?” Harry hugs Louis tightly and smells his hazel hair and gently strokes it lovingly. Louis can’t stop smiling, because this is bliss.

“Good. I made cookies! Because the baby wanted it!” Louis cheers and he really loves being pregnant. He rarely complains about it, he’s very happy to carry Harry’s baby.

“You are so cute!” Harry nuzzles his nose to his husband’s cheeks and Louis can’t stop giggling.

“No I’m not cute Hazzy. Anyway how’s work?” Asks Louis softly.

“Tired. Because you weren’t there.” Harry fake pouts, making Louis laughs lightly. He surely loves his dorky husband.  

“Aww Hazzy. I’m here now. Come on let’s get rest.” Louis makes grabby hands at him. He’s pretty much very bloated and it looks like his baby is ready to pop out anytime. But Louis loves him more than anything in this world, even though he has swollen feet and chubby cheeks. He loves every part of his body because Harry always showing him the love.

“How about we take a bath together?” Harry asks with his smug face, making Louis blushes like a tomato.

Louis asks cutely, “Sure Hazzy! Can we have bubble bath?”

“Of course sweetheart.” Harry loves his husband that it might kill him.

They both taking off each other’s clothes with kisses everywhere and giggles. They wait for only 5 minutes to fill the tub with bubbles and warm water. Louis loves warm water.

Harry lays down on the bathtub and gently helps Louis sitting and laying down on his chest. As they both get comfortable, Louis lets out a happy sigh. As he feels Harry’s cock poking on his bum, he giggles and grabs a hold of it with his very tiny hands making Harry moan. He leads it to his pink little hole and then he sits down completely on Harry’s cock.

“Fuck.. Baby. So tight.” Harry pants as Louis keep giggling cutely.

“Is it warm enough being inside me Hazzy?” Asks Louis with his innocent looking big blue eyes and shy smile.

“You will be the death of me, baby.” Harry tries so hard not to destroy his husband in this bathtub.

“I love having your cock inside me.” Says Louis shyly.

“Aww baby. You are perfect you know that. I love being inside of you. You are always so tight even though we’re like making love every night.”

“I feel more close like this. I like being so co close with you Hazzy.” Louis giggles.

Harry’s heart might explode because so much adoration and love for his husband.

“I love you so much. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world.” Harry kisses Louis passionately with his hand stroking Louis’ hair.

***

And it’s 21st December, Louis wakes up to a wet bed under him, and he gasps as he realizes it. He starts crying silently because it feels so hurt and he doesn’t want to wake up his husband who is sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face.

“Hazzy… Hazzy please wake up!” Louis cries and gently tapping Harry on his arm.

“Mmm, what’s wrong sweetheart?” Harry asks sleepily.

“Baby coming right now. I’m sorry-“ Louis cries harder and Harry sits up straight with wide eyes.

“Oh my God!” Harry starts panicking and he starts running to grab the babies’ bags and their car’s key.

“Hazzy it hurts.” Louis starts sobbing and it makes Harry’s heart bleeding. He hates seeing his beautiful baby in tears. But he’s happy because finally they are going to meet their beautiful angel.

“I know baby, come on baby breathe please. We will going to meet our Alex.” Harry carries Louis to their car, as he won’t stop whispering comforting words to his husband who is going into labor.

“Hazzy I’m scared.” Louis says softly with tears all over his pink cheeks. He holds Harry’s hand tightly.

“No need to be scared baby. You can do this darling. I love you so much.”

***

5 hours later, the bundle of joy is now here. “He’s so beautiful darling.” Harry can’t stop crying since 4 hours ago. He’s very happy and so grateful for this adorable and beautiful baby and he can’t thank enough for his perfect husband.

 “Hi Alex.” Louis kisses his baby boy’s forehead and Alex looks up to his mummy. “Hi darling, this is your mummy. You are so beautiful Alex. You are so tiny but I didn’t feel you this tiny when you were on mummy’s tummy. You are so cute baby.” Louis kisses his baby once again and he can’t stop crying. “

“He looks just like you, Harry. He’s so beautiful just like his daddy.” Louis’ beams with watery eyes but he’s smiling so wide right now.

“I hope he has your blue eyes.” Harry says lovingly. He is a father right now and he can’t wait to have more babies with Louis.

“Thank you for everything Hazzy.” Louis thanks to his husband with so much love in his eyes and Harry just wants to kiss him over and over again. He is so in love with his husband.

“No baby, thank you for everything. Thank you for always be there for me sweetheart. I love you. Thank you for loving me and thank you for carrying my baby and thank you for these amazing years I spent my time with you and I can’t wait for more years. I love you Louis Styles.”

“Hazzy you made me cry again! But I love you more than anything in this world Harry Styles. I’m so lucky to have you.” Louis giggles wetly and of course, December is Harry’s all time favorite month.

***

“Mummy!” 2.5 years old Alex cheers to his mummy as he plays with Bruce, their dog. Louis smiles sweetly to his son as he picks up on flowers at their green house. Louis loves flowers and he’s a really good and talented florist. He can make you buckets for events or even flower crowns for his son and his siblings.

“Yes sweetie?” Louis asks softly.

“I love mummy!” Alex runs to his mummy and hugs him tightly. “Aww baby, I love you most!” Louis tears up a bit because Alex has a bit for saying I love you at a random time. He’s a precious little boy.

“Mummy is pwetty!” Alex giggles as he plays with his mummy’s hair. “You are the prettiest darling! Come on, let’s have fruits for snack!” Louis blushes but then he carries his baby to his house.

It’s warm as they sit together near the fire. While they are waiting for Harry, Alex and Louis read a book together as Alex is babbling with the name of colors.

Harry comes on time, and he greets his little family with too much kisses and hugs. He doesn’t like being away from his husband and baby boy.

“Hello my favorite angels!” Greets Harry.

“Daddy!” Alex runs cutely to his father and Harry picks him up.

“Hello sweetie, how’s your day darling? Did you have fun with mummy?” Harry asks his little boy.

“Yaa daddy! Play with Bwuce and mummy!” Alex smiles brightly.

“That’s really nice Alex! And how is your day mummy?” Harry smirks making Louis rolls his eyes with a sweet smile. He looks really cute and Harry just want to kiss him.

“This little boy was accompanying me all the time. I’m so lucky to have him. My pretty little boy!” Louis pinches Alex’ chubby cheeks, making the little boy blushes and laughs.

Louis kisses Harry on the lips, “Come on let’s have dinner Hazzy!”

***

 

“Hey baby it’s Christmas soon!” Louis suddenly remembers it. He can’t wait to buy Christmas presents for his family.

“Yaa!! Mummy Santa! Santa! Santa!” Alex yells in happiness, making his mummy laughs in the evening.

“Yes darling. Santa! Have you been a good boy Alex?” Louis pulls Alex on his lap as he strokes his baby boy’s curly hair.

Alex nods excitedly and he says, “Pesents mummy! Pesents for Alex, mummy and daddy!” He claps his hands and he wiggles around Louis’ lap.

“What do you want from Santa?” Harry asks with big smile on his face.

“Baby!” Alex cheers in excitement but both of his parents are staying quite.

“A baby doll? But Alex you hate baby dolls. Remember when we were at the market? You hided your face on my neck all the time because you were scared with them.” Harry is confused at the moment.

“No, no, no daddy, I want mummy’s baby. A baby sisteh oh brodeh for Alex.” He giggles cutely in excitement and he can’t wait to have siblings so he can play with them.

“You want to be a big brother darling?” Louis laughs at his son because he’s so cute and so adorable. But more babies? Louis thinks he can do that.

Alex nods as he claps his chubby cute little hands. “But will you take care of them?” Harry smirks at him.

“Of couhse!! I’m a good boy! Please daddy tell Santa? Pwetty please?” His parents both laugh because of course, he’s going to get a new brother or sister. They always want to have a big family.

“Okay, I promise we will tell Santa.” Louis kisses Alex’ chubby cheeks as he’s giggling like crazy.

***

Until Alex wakes up to his present, as he sees his mummy’s sonogram. He looks confused at first because it looks like a bean. “What? I got a pictuhhe of a bean?!” Alex’ lips are trembling and he almost burst in cry until he sees his parents are giggling and laughing.

“What funny?” Alex is getting more confused. But his mummy hugs him tightly and he gently puts his baby boy on his lap with his daddy by his side.

Louis holds the picture in front of Alex’ laps. “This is your baby sister or baby brother. He or she is now inside my tummy sweetie. But they aren’t ready yet to come out. Because mummy is cooking inside his tummy so your baby sister or brother could be healthy and ready to play with their big brother.”

 Then Alex starts crying as he covers his eyes with both of his hands. “Why aren’t you happy baby?” Harry asks worriedly.

“I’m happy daddy. Thank you mummy. Thank you daddy.” Alex chokes a sob as he pushes his face to his mummy’s neck.

Alex’s happy cries make his parents cry also. They are all with tears on his cheeks but big smiles on his faces.

And yeah, Harry swears that this is the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!   
> Thank you for reading this. Hope you guys like it. I apologise for my grammar, english isn't my first language. But I'm still learning for the best.   
> Love always,  
> Stella x


End file.
